Britney 2.0
Für die gleichnamige EP siehe Britney 2.0 (EP) |Nächste= }} Britney 2.0 ist die zweite Episode der vierten Staffel von Glee. Nachdem Brittany aus den Cheerios geworfen wurde, macht Will "Britney Spears" erneut zum Wochenthema, damit Brittany sich wieder von ihr inspirieren lassen kann, während die New Directions sie mit Songs der Künstlerin aufzuheitern versuchen. Das hält Brittany jedoch nicht davon ab, weitere Dummheiten zu begehen, deren Höhepunkt erreicht werden, als sie fordert, bei der jährlichen Schulversammlung das Solo zu singen - aber nur mit Vollplayback - was in einem absoluten Desaster endet. Marley fühlt sich zu Jake hingezogen, doch trotz Tinas und Uniques Warnungen, dass er ein Womanizer ist, trifft sie sich mit ihm. Cassandra findet Rachel nicht sexy genug für den Tango, weshalb diese ihr das Gegenteil beweisen will, zumal sie zuvor von Kurt von Cassandras Ausraster erfahren hat. Handlung thumb|left|Hold It Against MeBrittany ist optimistisch, was das Schuljahr angeht, weil sie bei den Cheerios das Sagen hat und hinter Blaine auch die Führung im Glee Club. Allerdings vermisst sie Santana sehr, glaubt aber, dass nun ihre Zeit gekommen ist. Mit der Performance von Hold It Against Me mit der Cheerios zeigt sie auch, was sie drauf hat. Sue ist davon aber nicht überzeugt. Sie bittet Brittany in ihr Büro und erklärt, dass sie viel zu schlechte Leistungen in der Schule erbringe und sie Brittany bei den Cheerios rauswirft, weil sie kein Vorbild sei und damit sie sich mehr auf die Schule konzentrieren könne. thumb|Brittany und Santana skypenBrittany skypt mit Santana, der es sehr leid tut, dass Brittany bei den Cheerios rausgeflogen ist. Doch sie hat leider keine Zeit mehr, sich noch mehr um sie zu kümmern. thumb|left|Rachel hat Tanzunttericht bei CassandraIn New York hat Rachel derweil Tanzunterricht bei Cassandra, die gerade Tango zum Thema macht. Rachel bleibt dabei wieder auf der Strecke, weil Cassandra sie einfach nicht sexy genug findet. thumb|Emma und Will machen sich Sorgen um BrittanyBrittany ist ziemlich niedergeschlagen und wird von Will und Emma ins Büro beordert. Sie machen sich Sorgen und wollen sie aufbauen. Brittany solle Emma täglich treffen, um mit dem Druck und dem Schulstoff zurecht zu kommen. Als sie gegangen ist, schlägt Emma Will vor, dass der Glee Club wieder Britney Spear]]s machen sollte. thumb|left|Boys/BoyfriendWill begrüßt den Glee-Club und kündigt an, dass sie wieder in der Schule auftreten werden. Damit sie Brittany helfen können, wird Britney Spears das Thema der Woche sein. Artie und Blaine zeigen gleich mal, was sie zu dem Thema können und performen Boys/Boyfriend. Auch wenn Brittany während der Performance gelangweilt isst, findet sie die Idee super, erneut Britney Spears als Wochenthema zu haben. thumb|Rachel und KurtKurt und Rachel haben einen riesigen Raum in einer schäbigen Gegend in New York gefunden. Sie ziehen dort ein und unterhalten sich am Abend über die Zukunft. Kurt will erst mal ein Praktikum bei Vogue machen und dann zum zweiten Semester wieder an der NYADA vorsingen. Rachel erzählt, dass Cassandra ihr immer noch zusetzt. Als Kurt den Namen hört, erzählt er Rachel, dass Cassandra mal ein hoch gehandelter Star war, bei ihrem ersten Auftritt aber wegen eines Handyklingelns im Zuschauerraum ausgerastet ist und dadurch keinen Job mehr am Broadway erhalten hat, weil alles aufgenommen wurde und über YouTube ihr Ruf ruiniert war. Kurt macht deutlich, dass Rachel sich wehren sollte. thumb|left|WomanizerUnique spricht Marley an und will mit ihr über Jungen an der Schule sprechen. Marley erklärt, dass sie Jake eigentlich ganz nett findet. Unique macht aber sofort deutlich, dass der Typ jeder Frau hinterher geht und nichts für Marley sei. Um ihren Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen, startet sie Womanizer, worauf sämtliche Mädels der McKinlney, inklusive Marley und Tina, mit einsteigen. Als Jake aber auch Marley anbietet, sich mal zu treffen, hat sie Uniques Rat schon wieder vergessen und willigt ein. Rachel sucht Brody im Park auf und erzählt, was Cassandra gesagt habe. Sie möchte gerne, dass Brody mit ihr tanzt und sie Cassandra so beweist, dass sie sexy sei. thumb|Brittany geht auf Jacob losUnterdessen singen Joe, Sam und Tina 3 im Glee-Club, um Brittany zu helfen. Diese kommt aber nur auf die Idee, sich die Haare abzurasieren, wird von Will und den anderen aber gerade noch rechtzeitig davon abgehalten. Auf dem Flur wird Brittany von mit Fragen genervt. Sie versucht sich zu wehren und wird schließlich handgreiflich. thumb|left|Jake und Marley singen Crazy/(You Drive Me) CrazyJake wird unterdessen von Will zurecht gewiesen, weil er den Unterricht schwänzt. Will versucht Jake deutlich zu machen, dass er Freunde brauche, doch Jake sieht keinen Bedarf. Am Nachmittag trifft er sich mit Marley auf dem Sportplatz und sie macht ihm klar, wie toll der Glee-Club doch sei, weil man dort akzeptiert wird. Sie singen gemeinsam Crazy/(You Drive Me) Crazy und küssen sich fast, doch Marley bricht schüchtern ab, weil ihr kalt sei. Jake gibt ihr seine Jacke. Die New Directions versuchen Brittany zu durchschauen, weil diese sich immer seltsamer verhält. Sie wollen ihr helfen und möchten, dass sie die Leadstimme beim Schulauftritt erhält. Brittany findet die Idee gut, verlangt aber, dass sie nur Playback singen. thumb|Cassandra wirft Rachel aus der KlasseRachel ist unterdessen mit Brody bei Cassandra und zeigt ihre vorbereitete Performance von Oops!... I Did It Again. Cassandra hat aber nur Lob für Brody übrig und ist erneut schroff zu Rachel. Diese schießt aber zurück und sagt, dass Cassandra nur neidisch sei, weil Rachel noch eine Karriere vor sich habe, die Cassandra verspielt habe. Cassandra ist sauer und schmeißt Rachel aus dem Kurs. thumb|left|Puck redet auf Jake einIn der Cafeteria wird Mrs. Rose beleidigt und Marley verteidigt ihre Mutter. Das führt noch mehr Häme. Jake geht dazwischen und verlangt eine Entschuldigung. Da diese ausbleibt, zettelt er eine kleine Prügelei an. Will geht dazwischen und zerrt Jake weg, der überrascht vor seinem Bruder Puck steht. Dieser macht deutlich, dass er auch ein "Badass" war, dass ihm aber alles nicht weiter geholfen hätte. Ein richtiger Mann ist er geworden, weil er im Glee-Club war. Jake solle das auch tun und auf die richtige Bahn kommen. thumb|Gimme MoreDirektor Figgins eröffnet die Schulveranstaltung und kündigt die New Directions an. Sie performen Gimme More und fangen gut an, doch Brittany gibt sich keine richtige Mühe und fängt dann sogar zu essen und zu trinken an. Den Schülern wird schnell klar, dass sie nur Playback singen und buhen die New Directions - angestiftet von Kitty - aus. Will ist außer sich vor Wut, weil ein Chor niemals Playback singt, ihr Ruf an der Schule ruiniert sei und man, wenn sich das rumspricht, sogar Sorgen machen müsse, ob man überhaupt am Wettbewerb teilnehmen dürfe. Brittany entschuldigt sich und erklärt, dass sie dem Glee-Club den Rücken zukehren wird. thumb|left|Rachel entschuldigt sich bei CassandraRachel sucht Cassandra auf und entschuldigt sich für ihr Verhalten. Cassandra macht deutlich, dass Rachel keine Chance am Broadway habe, wenn sie bereits auf ehrliches Feedback so ausfallend reagiere. Man müsse lernen, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Das versucht sie ihren Schülern beizubringen. Sie selbst glaubt auch nicht an zweite Chancen, doch die Schule schreibt vor, dass Rachel nur eine Verwarnung bekommt und sie weiter am Kurs teilnehmen dürfe. thumb|Brittany und SamSam bestellt Brittany in die Aula, da er weiß, was mit ihr los ist. Sie hat bewusst alles zunichte gemacht, weil das Comeback dadurch umso imposanter sei, so wie bei ihrem Idol Britney Spears auch. Sie habe auch alles durchdacht. Zunächst erklärt sie Sue, dass sie als Jahrgangssprecherin einen Anspruch darauf habe, noch im Team zu bleiben. Außerdem macht sie klar, dass sie mit Emma fleißig lernt und Fortschritte macht. Sue macht deutlich, dass ihr Abschluss wirklich an erster Stelle stehe und lässt sie wieder zu den Cheerios kommen. thumb|left|Brody versucht Rachel zu küssenRachel hat Finns Namen an die Wand in der neuen Wohnung gemalt und spricht mit Kurt über ihn. Er wiederholt nur, dass Finn ihr den nötigen Raum lasse und dass nichts damit zu tun habe, dass er sie nicht mehr liebe. Brody taucht plötzlich auf, als Kurt Kuchen holen will. Er schenkt Rachel eine Blume zum Einzug und sagt ihr, dass er viel Freude hatte, mit ihr zu tanzen. Er versucht sie zu küssen, doch Rachel wehrt ab, weil sie Finn nicht betrügen will. Brody respektiert das, sagt aber auch, dass er in ihrer Gegenwart immer das Bedürfnis haben werde, sie zu küssen. thumb|Marley lässt Jake und Kitty alleinJake fragt Marley, ob sie ihm den Einstieg in den Glee-Club leichter macht. Marley freut sich, dass er eintritt und macht sich Hoffnungen, dass sie sich näher kommen könnten. Diese Hoffnung wird aber sofort enttäuscht, denn Kitty mischt sich ein und macht deutlich, dass sie Jakes Freundin ist. thumb|left|EverytimeJake wird bei den New Directions vorgestellt und gleich herzlich aufgenommen. Marley möchte noch einen Song von Britney singen und verarbeitet damit ihre Gefühle. Während sie Everytime singt, wechselt die Szene zur nächsten Tanzstunde von Rachel, die den Paaren beim Tango zusieht. Cassandra spricht mit einem Schüler, der daraufhin zu Rachel geht und sie zum Tanz auffordert, was von einem lächelnden Brody beobachtet wird. Brittany hatte derweil ihr Comeback, ist aber immer noch sehr traurig, dass Santana meist offline ist. In ihrer Wohnung streicht Rachel derweil Finns Namen mit weißer Farbe über. Verwendete Musik ::Alle Songs, außer explizit genannte, stammen von Britney Spears. *'Hold It Against Me', gesungen von Brittany Pierce mit Kitty Wilde und Cheerios *'Boys/Boyfriend' von Britney Spears/Justin Bieber, gesungen von Artie Abrams und Blaine Anderson *'Womanizer', gesungen von Unique Adams, Tina Cohen-Chang und Marley Rose mit WMHS-Mädchen *'3', gesungen von Tina Cohen-Chang, Sam Evans und Joe Hart *'Crazy/(You Drive Me) Crazy' von Aerosmith/Britney Spears, gesungen von Jake Puckerman und Marley Rose *'Oops!... I Did it Again', gesungen von Rachel Berry mit NYADA-Studenten *'Gimme More', gesungen von Brittany Pierce mit New Directions *'Everytime', gesungen von Marley Rose Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Kate Hudson' als Cassandra July *'Melissa Benoist' als Marley Rose *'Samuel Larsen' als Joe Hart *'Josh Sussman' als Jacob Ben Israel *'Iqbal Theba' als Rektor Figgins *'Becca Tobin' als Kitty Wilde *'Dean Geyer' als Brody Weston *'Jacob Artist' als Jake Puckerman *'Alex Newell' als Unique Adams *'Jayma Mays' als Emma Pillsbury *'Trisha Rae Stahl' als Millie Rose *'Ryan Heinke' als Brett Bukowski *'Daniel Curtis Lee' als Phil Lipoff *'Jesse Luken' als Bobby Surette *'Brad Ellis' als Brad *'Neil Parker' als Wes Fahey *'Kyle Burnard '''als Chris *'Richard Stiasny''' als älterer Gentleman Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Cory Monteith' als Finn Hudson *'Amber Riley' als Mercedes Jones *'Harry Shum Jr.' als Mike Chang Trivia *Die Episode hatte 7.46 Mio. Zuschauer in Amerika. *Das ist die zweite Tributepisode an Britney Spears. Die erste war Britney/Brittany. **'Britney Spears' und The Beatles sind bisher die einzigen Künstler/Band, denen in Glee zwei Episoden gewidmet wurden. Anders als die Britney-Tributepisoden, wurden die der Beatles hintereinander ausgestrahlt. **Wie Britney/Brttany ist es wieder die zweite Episode der Staffel. **In beiden Tributepisoden singt Brittany ein Solo (I'm a Slave 4 U und Hold It Against Me), Rachel ein Solo (...Baby One More Time und Oops!... I Did It Again), singt Artie (Stronger und Boys/Boyfriend), gibt es ein gleichgeschlechtliches Duett (Me Against the Music und Boys/Boyfriend) und eine Gruppennummer mit Brittany als weibliche Hauptstimme (Toxic und Gimme More). **In beiden Episoden gibt es mindestens einen Song, der nicht von Britney Spears ist (The Only Exception, Boyfriend und Crazy). **In beiden Episoden gibt es eine Anspielung auf Chris Crockers "Leave Britney Alone! (Lass Britney in Ruhe)"-Video. **Beide Episoden enthalten einen Britney-Song, der ein Auslassungszeichen im Titel hat. Beide enthalten auch ein Lied, bei dem das Wort "you" mit "U" ersetzt wird. *Das ist der erste Episodentitel, der eine Nummer beinhaltet. Der zweite ist 100 und der dritte 2009. *Als Marley mit Unique über Jake redet, meint Unique, dass er "bad seed (schlechtes Saatgut)" sei, auf das Marley "C'mon, he's an artist (Komm schon, er ist ein Künstler)" antwortet. Zufälligerweise heißt der Darsteller von Jake Jacob Artist. *Das ist die erste Episode, die genau ein Jahr nach einer Episode aus der vorherigen Staffel ausgestrahlt wurde. Diese Episode wurde am 20. Septemer 2012 ausgestrahlt, ein Jahr zuvor war es Das Purple-Piano Project. *Die Episode beinhaltet den ersten und einzigen Voice-Over von Brittany. *Tina trägt das Kleid, das sie auch während You Can't Stop the Beat getragen hat. *Mit den Songs aus dieser Episode hat Glee mindestens einen Song aus jedem Britney-Album und jeder Zusammenstellung gecovert (jeweils außer "Britney Jean"): **''...Baby One More Time'' und (You Drive Me) Crazy aus dem Album ..".Baby One More Time" **''Oops!... I Did It Again'' und Stronger aus dem Album "Oops!... I Did it Again" **''I'm a Slave 4 U'' und Boys aus dem Album "Britney" **''Me Against the Music'', Toxic und Everytime aus dem Album "In The Zone" **''Gimme More'' aus dem Album "Blackout" **''Womanizer'' aus dem Album "Circus" **''3'' aus dem Album "Britney: The Singles Collection" **''Hold It Against Me'' aus dem Album "Femme Fatale" *Jedes Mitglied der New Directions, das in dieser Episode anwesend ist, singt eine Zeile. *Die Abwärtsspirale, die Brittany in dieser Episode durchlebt erinnert sehr und ist gleichermaßen an Britneys Erfahrung angelehnt. Diese twitterte, dass sie das nicht befürwortet. **Brittany versuchte sich ihre Haare abzurasieren, wie Britney es getan hat. **Als Brittany gleich danach den Schulflur entlang läuft, wird sie von Jacob Ben Israel gejagt, der sie interviewen will. Sie meint "kein Kommentar" um ihn abzuweisen, was die gleichen Worte sind, die Britney ständig benutzt, um die Paparazzi abzuwimmeln. **Brittany, provoziert von Jacobs Aufdringlichkeit, attackiert ihn mit einem Schirm, genau wie Britney es bei einem Auto von einem Paparazzi und seinem Fahrer getan hat. Der Schirm, den Brittany in der Episode benutzt, hat dieselbe Farbe wie der, den Britney benutzt hat. Quelle **Während Brittany auf Jacob losgeht, ruft Wes Fahey zu ihm "Leave Brittany alone! (Lass Brittany in Ruhe)", was eine Anspielung auf Chris Crockers "Leave Britney Alone!"-Video ist. **Brittany singt derart schlecht Vollplayback und tanzt träge zu Gimme More, was eine Anspielung auf Britneys berühmt-berüchtigte Performance bei den MTV Awards 2007 ist, wo sie denselben Song performte und ihre Choreographie vergaß und ebenso schlecht Lippensang, dass es offensichtlich war, dass sie Vollplayback sang. Die Zuschauer, die die Performance in der Episode ausbuhten, repräsentieren die Presse, Medien und das Publikum, die die Performance von Britney verrissen. Besagte Performance brachte zahlreiche Schlagzeilen hervor und entehrte Britneys Image. *Das ist die erste Tributepisode, in der Santana nicht singt. Fehler *Auf der Karte, die Sam Brittany gibt, steht "Meet me hear" anstatt "Meet me here". Es könnte jedoch aufgrund von Sams Legasthenie falsch geschrieben sein, obwohl es auf der rechten Seite des Blattes richtig geschrieben ist. *Kurt sagt, dass das Video auf YouTube, das Cassandra Julys Karriere beendete, vor zehn Jahren hochgeladen wurde. YouTube wurde aber erst 2005 gegründet, also sieben Jahre vor Ausstrahlung dieser Episode. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S4